


Unleashed

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghan war mention, Angry John Watson, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: A word was all it took to stop the furious riot in his head and to arrest himself from his ire...





	

A word was all it took to stop the furious riot in his head and to arrest himself from his ire, taking into account his surroundings and himself, breathing again.

Looking down he was both ashamed and dissatisfied; ashamed because he hadn't lost control in such a way since that terrible day at Maiwand. Dissatisfied because the bloody bastard beneath his shaky, bloodied, swollen fist was still breathing.

Suddenly he understood something alarming and capital; his best friend had the ultimate power over him because Holmes was able to stop him using not force but just a word. 

Just his christian name.

**Author's Note:**

> So this the first drabble, my first writing at trying something in English and in Sherlock Holmes fandom. 
> 
> Hope you like it =) And reviews are always welcome!


End file.
